


Amica

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In which Sora drops in.Literally.Luckily Leon's laundry is there to break his fall.
Relationships: Leon/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Amica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mystiri1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/gifts).



> August 1, 2011
> 
> "A prompt from last year's dog_daies, July 28th, 'aurora musis amica'. For mystiri_1 from 2008's Fic or Treat. ^^;;"

One day, many years later, on a warm summer's evening in Radiant Garden, Sora dropped in.

Literally.

Leon set down his laundry basket, filled with folded clean laundry, while digging for the key to his front door. He was grateful that Aerith was so pleasant about letting him use her machine until Cid stopped breaking his more and finally got it fixed properly.

He didn't see how it happened. He didn't even really hear it. He was too busy thinking that it was a waste to even lock his door because it was summer and the windows were all half-open and the ones who usually wanted in were Yuffie or the faeries and locked doors meant nothing to them.

"Ow..."

Leon turned. The voice was a bit deeper but he knew it. And there, instead of his laundry basket filled with nice clean laundry, folded, was Sora. Though he realized, a second later, that his laundry was still there, under Sora, but the basket had not survived.

"Sora?"

"Leon?" Sora's eyes went wide as he looked around and scrambled to get to his feet. "I'm in Radiant Garden?"

"You are," Leon replied. He opened the front door. "Give me a hand getting my laundry in and we can try to figure out why you're in Radiant Garden. Though at least you didn't land somewhere less pleasant..."

Sora chuckled and knelt to gather shirts and socks.

"Yeah... I don't know what happened. Nothing bad, I don't think..." He smiled up at Leon. "How long has it been? Five years?"

"Something like that," Leon replied. "You're sure it was nothing bad?"

"No keyblades," Sora said. "I dunno what else would have done it. I was thinking about everyone here not long ago, and sort of wished I could drop in to vi---"

"Drop in?" Leon asked. He retrieved what was left of his laundry basket and dragged it inside. "That's sort of what you did..."

"Yeah!" Sora wandered in and deposited Leon's laundry, still clean and still mostly folded, on his sofa. "I guess I granted my own wish somehow."

"We'll talk to Merlin tomorrow," Leon said, closing up. "You'll just have to stay here tonight."

"That's fine." Sora wandered over to peer out one of the windows. "It's summer here too? I didn't think it'd get this warm here. Feels almost like the Islands."

"It gets warm here," Leon replied. "Not too much going on tonight, though. But it's getting late..."

"We can visit everyone tomorrow?" Sora questioned. Obviously he wasn't going to be falling asleep any time soon. Didn't really matter - Leon wasn't particularly tired. But the heat had been draining, even while lingering inside during the day and doing basic computer work with Tron.

"Yes. But for tonight..."

"I'll have to tell you how everyone is doing," Sora interrupted. He flopped on the sofa beside the laundry. "Oh, I guess I should help you with this. I didn't mean to break your basket."

He offered a little smile. "I can find you a new one somewhere?"

Leon shook his head. "Don't worry about the basket. But if you want to carry some of it to my room..."

Before he'd finished speaking, Sora had everything in his arms. Leon didn't know if it was the situation or if this was just really how Sora still did everything. Maybe it was just guilt over an aged wicker basket.

"This way." Leon gestured for Sora to follow him. If he would have had any idea that company would be arriving, no matter the means, he would have tried to have cleaned up the place a bit. Alas, it was rather lived-in at the moment. Sora would have to accept that. And if he wanted, perhaps he could stay with Aerith or Cid for the rest of his stay, however long that would be.

"Kairi's going to be a mother," Sora said halfway down the hallway. "She and Wakka got married. Can you believe it? Though you never met Wakka... She wants ten kids. And she said they'll all have keyblades, so Riku and I will have to help her train them."

"Good to know there'll be another generation," Leon replied with a little chuckle. Once in his room, Sora dumped everything on the bed, which mostly eliminated any of the folding that had once been attempted on the clothing. Really, only the shirts needed to be folded anyway.

Simply out of propriety, Leon put away his undershorts first, followed by socks and then a bit of folding. There were a few towels in the mix, too, and he set those on his dresser to go back to the bathroom.

And while he was folding, he hadn't quite noticed Sora flopping entirely on his bed and making himself comfortable.

"Do you have a guest bedroom?" Sora asked. Leon realized he'd need to give Sora something to sleep in. Just bottoms, likely, because of the heat.

"Not that a guest could actually stay in," Leon admitted. He was just about to suggest that the sofa was quite comfortable when...

"Can I sleep with you, then?"

Leon blinked at him a few times, a bit lost for words. Sora blushed a deep, deep red.

"I mean..." Sora trailed off, still blushing. "Um..."

Now Leon was quite interested. In what Sora had to say, and...

They stared at each other.

And obviously had a lot to talk about.


End file.
